


Promise?

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan Week 2014, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DethanWeek: Halloween Edition → Day 3: Scary movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

"Babe, you okay?" Ethan asked gently, moving his gaze down from where he had clicked off the television to find his boyfriend with his face buried in his neck.

"No," came the muffled response.

Ethan wrapped his arm tighter around Danny, curling his other arm around him to card his fingers through Danny’s hair. he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “You wanted to watch it,” Ethan said, lightly teasing. He felt Danny shake his head, and Ethan smiled softly to himself at how cute he was, even though he didn’t like the racing sound of his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I know. I forgot how much I hate scary movies and now I know why," Danny whined, leaning into Ethan, arms looped around Ethan’s waist. "Why didn’t you remind me?"

"I did, though," Ethan murmured into Danny’s hair. "You swore up and down you’d be okay, but here we are." Ethan finally let himself chuckle when Danny whined again, and he scraped his nails softly against his boyfriend’s scalp, letting out a sigh as he felt Danny relax. "And hey, I can’t say I didn’t have an ulterior motive. You get all cuddly when you’re scared and it’s ridiculously adorable."

Danny lifted his head just enough that Ethan could see him scrunch up his face. “Of course you did.” He let out a sigh and then snuggled back into Ethan’s shoulder; Ethan’s head naturally lowering to rest his chin on his head. “But you’re a big, bad wolf, you’ll protect me.” He smiled against Ethan’s jaw, pressing a kiss there.

"Always," Ethan promised, meeting Danny for a kiss.

"And I’m not letting go of you for the rest of the night," Danny said when they pulled back, in all seriousness but his lips curved up a little, so Etha knew he was kidding, but still.

“ _Never_ ,” Ethan drawled with a grin and rested back against the pillows.  ”I’m right here and always will be.”

"Promise?" came Danny’s small voice, lips brushing Ethan neck and he chuckled as Ethan shuddered.

"Always."


End file.
